His Thoughts
by Phantasmal Trickster
Summary: Link’s thoughts while he was in the moon. One-shot


There was a lot of things that Link had but time was not one of them. When he had went to that damn forsaken moon it was almost like time had stopped. He had looked around, a huge field of grass, (something that reminded him of hyrule field or termina field) and a single tree that children seemed to be playing around. The eerie expression of the moon and the vibe it gave off, it didn't seem like there would be an open field here. Link looked around to see if there were any other well things around.

Link didn't see anything other than that tree and the children playing tag?, Or that's what it seemed like they were playing. Walking towards the tree he stopped one of the kids and talked to them. The kid with the Odolwa mask wanted to play hide and seek? Link was reluctant at first but he played with him

"Your friends… what kind of people…. are they? I wonder… do these people…. think of you… as a friend?" He spoke

Link was shocked about this, he did of good friends and did think of them as a friend… but there was this small part of him that was afraid. _Do they not see me as a friend? No no they do right ,Yes they do…. at least I hope so_ he thought. Was he not a good friend to Navi? Yes he was then why did she leave? Link shook his head he did not have time to think about this. He had to save termina goddess dammit and he sure as hell would and in time too.

He walked to the child with Goht's mask and did the same this time hopefully he'd be faster.

The kid had tapped Link's shoulder as he was about to walk away. " What makes you happy?" The kid seemed to pause as he took a breath "I wonder…. what makes you happy…. does it make…. others happy, too?" And then he turned and went back to playing around leaving Link in silence with his own thoughts

"I want to see my friends safe, that is what makes me happy" he muttered under his breath. His ocean blue eyes shined with worry as he trudged on to the next person. _I want to see Malon, Zelda, everyone else I… I miss you_. He even would miss kafei, Romani, and everyone he helped here. He just didn't have enough time now to think about this. He looked up and continued on his path to save them, that's all that mattered right now, not even his own well being mattered if they weren't safe. He would make sure they were safe even if he didn't live he would continue to make sure they were safe, he at least promised this much to the people who gave him hope.

"The right thing…. what is it? I wonder…. If you do the right thing….does it make…. Everybody happy?" The child wearing Gyrog's mask said.

This made Link stop in his tracks. He was frozen for a minute but to him it seemed like an eternity. _I did do the right thing…. ganon is sealed away most likely angry at Zelda and me…. the king is alive…. so am I happy? I….I don't know anymore_. Link shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. He didn't need this in his head while he had a time limit to save these people dammit!

He walked to the child wearing Twinmold's mask with a face of resolve tapped him on the shoulder and a plan to save them all.

"Your true face…. what kind of…. face is it? I wonder…. the face under that mask…. is that your true face?" The child spoke out words that shook Link's very being.

In reality Link was just a scared little kid doing an adult's job, but even deeper then that he was a young man trapped in a child's body just like before when Ganon attacked and he was forced in that 7 year slumber. He was scared that the child seemed to catch this. Was it the way he held himself? No he'd worry about this later he did not have time for this bullshit. He simply buried it under the rest of his thoughts.

Now it was time for the finally and he was going to beat the crap out of majora.

In a flash of light Link was now in a room. He looked around until finally when he stepped forward he had now saw that dreaded mask that plagued his adventure, Majora's Mask. With a look that put fear into the hearts of even the bravest people Link stepped forward and got ready to fight. Only one thing was on his mind right now

 _It's a great day to for the world to be saved..._


End file.
